(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure device which performs exposure processing on the substrate, a substrate processing apparatus, a method for exposing a substrate and a substrate processing method.
(2) Description of Related Art
Substrate processing apparatuses are used to subject various types of substrates such as semiconductor substrates, substrates for liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, optical disks, magnetic disks, magneto-optical disks, and photomasks, and other substrates to various types of processing.
Such a substrate processing apparatus generally subjects a single substrate to a plurality of different types of processing successively. The substrate processing apparatus as described in JP 2003-324139 A is constituted by an indexer block, an anti-reflection film processing block, a resist film processing block, a development processing block, and an interface block. A stepper, which is an external device separate from the substrate processing apparatus, is arranged adjacent to the interface block.
In the above-mentioned substrate processing apparatus, a substrate carried out of the indexer block is transferred to the stepper through the interface block after being subjected to anti-reflection film formation and resist film coating processing in the anti-reflection film processing block and the resist film processing block. After the resist film on the substrate is subjected to exposure in a predetermined pattern in the stepper, the substrate is transferred to the development processing block through the interface block. After development processing is performed on the resist film on the substrate in the development processing block such that the resist film having a predetermined pattern is formed, the substrate is transferred to the indexer block.